


Imitation is the sincerest form of flattery.

by MysteryChicken



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25580776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteryChicken/pseuds/MysteryChicken
Summary: A piece for an FGO OC art swap I was a part of. Momus meets Echo under less than ideal circumstances.
Kudos: 3





	Imitation is the sincerest form of flattery.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SIverfanweedo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SIverfanweedo/gifts).



> This is a work I wrote for my very first art swap ever! SIverfanweedo's characters are always fun to think about, and their art style is adorable. (Seriously, go check out their OC blog, fgoocland.tumblr.com) I decided to do a piece on Momus, the Greek god of Satire and Mockery, and Echo, the nymph from the myth of Narcissus.  
> Sign language is in italics.

Momus, when she wasn’t “on-duty”, liked to people-watch. She had a particular spot on a window bench that gave her a fantastic view of the goings-on of Chaldea. Momus especially liked when she saw a new face for the first time, whether by chance or if they were trying to make a good first impression. For one thing, it was crucial to her “goddess of mockery” thing that she pay attention to the discrepancies between the masks someone wore and their actual personality. Made for great material. For another, terrible first impressions always meant she had a new target. Whether that be a person making a gigantic power grab, only for it to blow up in their face (Ishtar); trying to weasel their way into Master’s good graces and being flat-out rejected (Moriarty); or stepping out of the summoning circle and being thrown straight into the Second Archive (that sneering pirate guy whose name escaped her); there was always a loose thread to pick at. 

So, when Momus’ first sight of someone was her being chased down the hall by not one, not two, but three versions of Artoria Alter, that was enough to catch Momus’ eye. Watching Passionlip embarrass BB by accident could wait. Momus ambled off after them, wondering why there was so much relish in that girl’s hair. 

From what she could make out of the Alters’ hollering, Momus pieced together why this was happening. The girl’s name was Echo, and she’d had the bad luck of getting the last hot dog at lunch that day. Saber Alter was, as usual, still hungry, and wanted her to hand it over. Something Echo said – Momus wasn’t sure what – was interpreted by Salter as mockery, and so Salter tried to pull the hot dog out of Echo’s hands. In the ensuing struggle, the hot dog had been ripped in half, covering both parties and the surrounding area in condiments. The mess caught the attention of Maid Alter, who, of course, took her own side against Echo. The two kings had chased Echo out of the cafeteria for wasting perfectly good food, and once Santa Alter heard that, she joined up to run Echo out of town on a rail. 

By the time Momus could see them again, the three Alters had just about cornered Echo, who was completely backed against the wall. Why she didn’t phase into spirit form was beyond Momus, but she was actually crying at this point, so Momus decided it was time to dunk on somebody. Activating Bells That Don’t Stop Ringing, meaning she cartwheeled the last few meters so her outfit jingled more, Momus got the Alters’ attention. Tutting in mock-shame, she said, “Hey, Alt, Allt and Alty! Quit thinking with your stomachs instead of your brains!” 

Instant results. While Santa Alter and Maid Alter simply turned their cold glares on Momus, Saber Alter was so mad that she completely turned her back on Echo. Momus had made herself a thorn in Salter’s side for a while now, as it was always fun annoying evil kings. Salter’s one-track mind about food was low-hanging fruit, but it was also one of the few things she had trouble justifying to herself. 

“Why do you continue to taunt me, you worthless excuse for a jester?” Salter snarled. 

Momus smirked, and ignored the question. “Really, Salter? Stealing a fellow Servant’s lunch? I know you pride yourself on being awful, but I didn’t realize your standards for daily villainy were so low!” Momus strolled towards Salter, continuing her patronizing faux-admonishment. “Maybe tomorrow you should start taking candy from Nursery Rhyme, or making Arash pay a death tax on farming days!” 

“Momus, you do not understand the crimes this Archer has committed!” Maid Alter declared. “She has wasted food, ruined the sanctity of my cafeteria, and-" 

“Is currently completely defenseless?” Momus asked. “Utterly terrified? Not the problem here?” She bopped Maid Alter’s nose. “You want more? I got time.” 

“Silence.” Salter growled. “She laid claim to my nourishment, and for that she must pay.” 

“Not on your life, idiots!” Before the Alters could stop her, Momus dove for Echo, lifted her over her head, and ran around the corner and out of sight. She could hear the roar of a motorcycle behind her, but before Maid Alter could catch up, she leapt into a side room and jumped behind the door. Maid Alter’s motorcycle streaked past, followed by Salter and Santa Alter. As usual, luck was on Momus’ side, as the clanking of the Alter’s armor and the motorcycle in the distance drowned out Momus’ bells. 

Once they were safely out of danger, Momus turned to her companion, still thoroughly shaken, and said, “Jeez, lady! Making me do all this work and I don’t even get a thank you?” 

Echo, startled, repeated, “Thank you?” Her voice was very soft and breathy, like she was used to whispering. 

“You’re welcome!” Momus replied, and held out her hand. “Momus, Alter Ego of Mockery. Pleasure to meet you!” Echo shook her hand, but instead of speaking, she began to use some kind of sign language. 

_Thank you very much for rescuing me, Momus_ , Echo signed. _My name is Echo. I am an Archer._

____

____

“Echo, Echo, Echo,” Momus said, wearing out the name. Echo smiled. “That sounds familiar. Echo, like the nymph? Distraction for Zeus? Cursed to be a broken record and wasted away staring at a narcissist for all eternity?”

Echo nodded, frowning at the last part. _That would be me, yes_. 

“Oh,” Momus said, suddenly understanding the situation. “Let me guess, you tried to talk to Salter, she can’t read sign, and she didn’t like you parroting her?” Echo nodded. “Tyrants, I tell you. Can’t please ‘em no matter what you do.” Momus grinned. “Lucky for me, I get to make fun of them for a living.” 

“Anyway,” Momus said, standing up and brushing off her skirt, “It looks like we’re safe, so I really should skedaddle.” She walked to the door. “Master’s a total sap, so if you tell them what’s up, they’ll protect you. See you ‘round, Echo.” 

Momus was about to leave when Echo grabbed her wrist. She looked earnestly at Momus, and said, with some difficulty, “I protect you, Momus!” Blushing, she let go of Momus before continuing in sign. _I think we should go find Master together, just in case. I know you’re probably a lot stronger than me, but now that I know who I’m fighting, I can help. I have a class advantage, at least! And I-_

Momus interrupted Echo’s tirade by giggling. “Okay, okay, you chatterbox, you can come!” Echo smiled and took Momus’ hand, blushing furiously. Momus stored that particular detail away for later. “And don’t worry about repaying me, Chatterbox. Rescuing you got me some great material for later.” Momus spread her arms, imagining a headline. “ _Local Tyrant Refuses to Understand Her Subjects, Attempts Manslaughter over Leftover Sausage_. Seriously, I’m set for the week!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I might have gone overboard and made Momus too nice, but I like my terrible gremlins with a soft side. Hope you still like it, Siver!


End file.
